


Достоверны ли слухи?

by SalemTheCat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [25]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: написано по заявке: «Написать продолжение драббла"Ходят слухи"»





	Достоверны ли слухи?

— Прошу, — Альбус распахнул дверь, предлагая Абернети войти в кабинет. 

До последнего казалось, что это какой-то глупый розыгрыш. Возможно даже самого Геллерта — с того станется пускать байки о величине достоинства Альбуса. Мельком он взглянул на Абернети. Пары секунд было достаточно, чтобы понять — тот сгорает от любопытства.

— Садитесь. Давайте выпьем чаю, — Альбус не спрашивал и не предлагал. Ставил перед фактом.

Абернети послушно сел на предложенный ему стул. К нему подлетела изящная белая чашка с дымящимся чаем.

— Вы любите лимонные дольки? Вот, попробуйте. Вам понравится.

Абернати не сводил взгляда с Альбуса и не глядя взял конфету, которая левитировала к нему по воздуху. Раздался хлопок перемещения. Стул, на котором секунду назад сидел Абернети валялся на полу. Да, в Хогвартсе нельзя перемещаться и аппарировать, но в экстренных ситуациях можно применить и немного запретной магии. Особенно, когда это касается навязчивых гостей, которых стоит отправить куда подальше.

***

В тёмном переулке было слишком тесно даже для одного. Но Альбус затаился и ждал. Нужны были объяснения — да, на самом деле его разозлил инцидент с глупым и заносчивым мальчишкой, которого прислал Геллерт. Что он себе позволяет? Да ещё и рассказывает такие байки своим людям. Наверняка все они в курсе их с Геллертом отношений. В сознании стали возникать образы, в которых каждый из приспешников уже успел пройти через постель с «великим лидером революции». Альбуса всего лихорадило от гнева и ревности. Он прижался к холодной кирпичной стене, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, но это не помогало.

Тишину нарушил звук аппарации. Это был Геллерт. Не нужно было даже смотреть в его сторону, чтобы понять.

— Ты хотел меня видеть. — Он встал напротив, нагло ухмыляясь.

— Объясни-ка мне, — Альбус скрестил руки на груди, — что это твой мальчишка делал сегодня возле Хогвартса.

— Кто? — Геллерт удивлённо вскинул брови.

— Некий мистер Абернети.

— И что же он хотел? Уточнить размер твоего... — Геллерт усмехнулся, поймав на себе гневный взгляд Альбуса, — Дай объясню. У паренька навязчивая идея - взять что покрупнее. Кто-то ему наплёл, что у тебя самый большой.

— Кто-то — это ты? — Альбус подошел ближе.

— Конечно же, ты подумал именно об этом. Но я бы не стал врать одному из своих лучших последователей. О нет, не льсти себе пожалуйста. — Геллерт смотрел на Альбуса с вызовом.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? — Нахмурился Альбус. 

— Не такой и большой, как о нём говорят.

— У тебя было, с чем сравнивать? — Альбус сам не заметил, как вцепился в пальто Геллерта.

— Я не обязан тебе отвечать. — Выдохнул Геллерт, явно не ожидавший такой близости.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, запомни, только мне. И я уничтожу любого, кто посмеет встать у меня на пути. — Прошептал Альбус, накрывая губы Геллерта своими.


End file.
